


【马东】La plage des amourex

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *粗制滥造的🚗*笨蛋情侣的不太日常的日常





	【马东】La plage des amourex

我看着站在沙滩边弯下腰卷起本来就短的裤管的楷灿想，世界上怎么会有这么适合海滩的人。

 

太阳，海浪，细沙，被冲刷到岸上的贝壳，都只是他身后的背景板。

 

他揉了揉半个月前染成银灰色的卷发，松软而微微下垂的发梢被金色的阳光镶了一道金边，两颗小巧的兔牙咬着下嘴唇——太漂亮了，真的好漂亮，如果可以的话，请让楷灿的卷发变成半永久吧。

 

“马克哥～”

 

我回过神来，才发现他不知道什么时候冲到了我面前，然后冷不防地一把扛起了我。

 

“哇——什么呀放我下来……”

 

我对恶作剧的楷灿也毫无办法，相反地有点……乐在其中?我不想这么说，我只是很喜欢他得逞以后开怀的笑，还有夜莺一样清脆明亮的声音——

 

“搬不动了搬不动了……哥好重啊”声音嗲得不行，一看就又在撒娇。小孩虽然热衷于通过抱哥哥这种方式证明自己的男子力，最后总会因为气力不足而作罢。

 

放下我的他顺势仰天倒在沙滩边，也不管泥沙和海水弄脏自己的白色T恤和漂亮的银色头发，我嘴里念叨着“楷灿啊快起来这里脏”，一边跪在他旁边，逗他体力不行扛一会儿就喊累。

 

他没应我，微张着嘴轻轻地喘，两片饱满的湿润的嘴唇间的短短的舌头若隐若现，涨潮的海水掠过他摊在泥沙上的手臂溅到脸上，他本能地眨了一下眼睛。

 

我跟着了魔一样俯身吻掉了残留在他脸上的一点海水，是又咸又涩的味道，说实话不是很好。

 

我抬起头，在离他5cm远的地方对上他浑圆黑亮的瞳孔，他抿着嘴偷笑。

 

 

“这里不行，”

 

“哥哥们会看到的”

 

 

他轻轻地推了一下我，我眼角的余光瞥到远处走过来的哥哥们，赶忙装作若无其事地站起来。

 

“叫你皮，衣服都脏了……”我帮他拍打背后，屁股和腿上沾上的泥沙，他只顾着吃吃地笑。

 

 

我没有告诉他——或许他已经发现了只是没有说——我起反应了。跪在他身旁和他对视的时候。回去的路上我一直拉着T恤的下摆，这样可以稍微遮挡掉一点。所有人都一心想着回酒店，没有察觉到我的不自然。

 

除了他。

 

他一直往我裤裆瞟，然后迅速移开视线。

 

 

 

 

我又开始烦躁。

 

 

 

 

“一身汗……呼……”

 

我立在衣柜旁边看他撑在洗手台边撅着屁股卸妆，然后把那件变得脏兮兮的T恤脱下来，像狗狗幼崽一样晃了晃湿漉漉的头，我从后面一把抱住他的腰。

 

他回过头半生气半撒娇地数落我，大概是哥怎么这么心急，我们还没洗澡呢这么脏之类的，我一句也没听进去，我满脑子只有他尚被短裤包裹着的紧实饱满的大腿和臀部。他的每一句话都在撕裂我的理智邀请我长驱直入。

 

不想要吗，我在他耳边轻轻地吐气，下面的东西顶在他臀缝间，他已经开始难耐地喘息，好痒......不要再说了……求求你哥哥……他的语气是真的在哀求我，然而我这个混蛋怎么可能如他所愿。

 

 

 

都是因为他我才像个变态一样。我没良心地想。

 

 

 

他最后当然妥协了，只说了句“别弄脏我的床”。于是我直接把他按在墙上，两个人跪在粗糙的地毯上。他喊膝盖疼的时候我还是心软了，腾出右手把他的衣服和刚被我扯下来的短裤揉成一团垫在我俩的膝盖底下，顺便从旁边的抽屉里摸出套子和润滑液，左手仍然死死地把他的手扣在墙上。

 

就这么怕我逃走吗。他说。

 

跟往常一样，李楷灿惹恼李马克的本事是超一流，我捏了一下他纤细的手腕，他吃痛地惊呼一声，马上开始求饶，软声软气地说我不会逃的啦，我最喜欢哥哥了希望哥哥天天操我……

 

 

 

妈的。

 

 

 

拜他所赐，今天扩张也没好好做就直接进去了，那一瞬间我们两个都因突然的绞痛发出一声闷哼，恍惚间我又回到了我们第一次做的时候，甚至比现在还要不体面——彩排结束后在后台，我们躲在成堆的道具箱之间，连润滑都没有，还因为随时会有人路过一直压着自己的声音。他咬着自己的下唇，眼尾的眼线和眼影被生理泪水模糊在一起，像落魄的公主，最后变成只属于我一人的夜总会头牌，在他抓着我的小臂颤抖着射精的那一刻我偏执地认为他在这世上只有我。我呢？我也只有他。

 

现在跪在身前的他还是只有我。我说这么喜欢skinship的楷灿尼原来这么怕痒吗，亲亲脖子也不行吗——我在逗他，我根本没在好好亲他，而是用舌尖蜻蜓点水般地在他好看而色情的颈窝处刮。

 

他难以忍受，扭着身子撒娇，我按着他手腕的双手不知何时转移到了他脖颈和肩膀连接的地方。过了一段时间交合处已经没有那么紧了，泥泞不堪地发出淫荡的水声，我开始狠命顶弄他急需抚慰的蜜穴深处，可能是今天这个体位的原因，没费什么力就轻松进入到了最里面，他的呻吟骤然间拔高了三个度，好深，哥，不要了，要顶穿了，操，好爽，再用力点，什么词都一股脑儿地喊出来。

 

我像失去理智一般地发着不知从哪儿来的狠劲，膝盖上沾着的沙砾磨得生疼，然而渐渐地我也感觉不到了，我把他的脑袋按在墙上狠狠地操他，听他的每一句带着哭腔的乞求变成药性最猛的催情剂，满满地全部推进我的静脉。

 

“哥哥……摸摸我……”

 

他大口地喘息着，拉着我的手放到他的勃起的性器上，黏糊糊的，应该是之前已经射过一次了，一想到这个我又该死地兴奋起来，顺着他的动作上下套弄他的东西，好烫，和他的汗涔涔的后背一样滚烫，他原本高昂的呻吟声变得越来越轻，最后变成幼犬的叫唤声一样的浅浅的呜咽。

 

“舒服……吗……”我问他。

 

他胡乱地点点头，额前的碎发在墙上蹭来蹭去——我这才想起来我还按着他的脑袋，松开手。这是今晚第一次看到他的表情，双颊潮红，布满泪痕，眼睛也湿漉漉的，真的像一只可爱的狗狗幼崽一样。我的汗湿的前胸贴在他黏答答的后背上，凑到他耳边亲他，他紧闭着眼小声嘟囔着痒。

 

可是我在认真亲你啊，我想。

 

——今日份的楷灿的TMI，他特别特别特别怕痒。

 

我又起了点坏心思，我从他体内退出来，他一脸茫然无措地望着我把他翻过来面向自己，然后我俯身下到他的胯间。

 

“…！？不要……哥……不……”

 

最后两个字是不是“很脏”？我没听清，无所谓了，我回忆着看过的仅有的几部黄色录像里的情节握着柱身吞吐着他的东西——我的技术真的很烂，模仿得不能更拙劣，前端顶到我喉咙口的时候我只想呕吐，我视线往上瞟到他，他用手背遮住眼睛，半张着嘴，肩膀随着呼吸上下耸动，我就主观地觉得他现在很舒服。很舒服就继续吧，反正我也是。

 

我把他的性器从嘴里抽出来那一刻他射了，精液溅到脸上的时候我条件反射地闭了眼，我莫名的产生了一股成就感，不知道是因为我把他口出来了还是因为这个场景仿佛就在a片现场，他肉眼可见的慌了，伸手想去拿纸巾，没摸到，只好上手擦，没一会儿可能觉得手也不太够用，跪到我面前一口一口的舔掉。

 

 

……了不起。会还是你李楷灿会。

 

 

接着我看他坐了回去，用手指沾了点嘴里的精液，伸到了自己的刚被我开发过的后花园口。我看呆了，我仿佛在闷热的红灯区观看着一场最顶级的sex live show，不同的是现场只有我一名观众，而且我这个观众几分钟前也在台上。

 

等到他撑开那个柔软潮湿的地方示意我进入的时候，我几乎是瞬间狠狠地捅了进去，然后我俩同时骂了一句“操”，我看到他大腿根的一点砂砾，突然想起来白天的时候我们差点就在沙滩上做了——也许那时候只有我一个人有这种想法，总之最后因为还要回去就作罢了，如果那时候真的做了会怎么样呢，我不知道，我只知道我最后迟早会在他身上精尽人亡，不管是在沙滩上还是酒店里，这么想想还是在酒店里好点，也不会弄得浑身都是沙子。

 

爽不爽？

 

呜……好爽……别停……

 

是不是每天晚上就这么想着我自慰的？嗯？

 

没……没有……哈啊……

 

真的？

 

真…的……但是有想着马克哥撸来着……♡

 

哇…好色哦……我们楷灿脑子里都在想些什么啊……

 

自己弄后面太麻烦了……当然是在想马克哥了……呜呜轻点……

 

精虫上脑的时候真是什么话都说得出口，我们的对话一直断断续续地进行着，直到两个人都射出来，喘着气躺在地上——准确的说，我应该是趴在他身上。他的精液乱七八糟地沾在我肚子上，这次他没有过来舔掉，因为他已经累得睡着了。

 

说不清过了多久，我的困意突然涌上来，也迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，失去意识前我隐约听到楷灿在说梦话，最后一句是，

 

“马克哥……去海滩边做吧……”

 

 

啊。

 

 

这也可以成为人生的目标吗，如果可以的话，这就是我的下一个人生目标了。

 

 

 

 

 

——————————END——————————


End file.
